pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana University School of Medicine Program
Indiana University School of Medicine Program Program Director: Carrie L. Phillips, MD Residency Coordinator: Beverly Jarrett Clarian Pathology Laboratory 350 West 11th Street, Room 4070 Indianapolis, IN 46202-4108 Phone: (317) 491-6350 Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program The Indiana University Pathology Residency Program offers a collegial atmosphere and strong emphasis on resident education. Currently, there are 19 AP/CP residents and 1 AP/NP resident. Many of the rotations are centered at the newly built Clarian Pathology Laboratory, an outstanding facility with abundant resident workspace. Other rotation sites include: Indiana University Hospital (frozen section lab or cytology lab), Riley Hospital for Children, Wishard Memorial Hospital, and Veterans Medical Center. Curriculum Below is the general curriculum outline: = Conferences Both educational and working conferences are held daily, including: Monday: 7:30 Clinical Pathology 4:00 Daily Surgical Pathology QC Conference Tuesday: 7:30 Anatomic Pathology 4:30 Daily Surgical Pathology QC Conference Wednesday: 7:30 Head and Neck / Oral Pathology (1st Wednesday of the month) 7:30 Gross / Autopsy Conference (2nd Wednesday of the month) 7:30 Neuropathology (3rd Wednesday of the month) 7:30 Hematopathology (4th Wednesday of the month) 7:30 Potpourri (5th Wednesday of the month) 4:00 Daily Surgical Pathology QC Conference Thursday: 7:30 Dermatopathology 9:00 Microbiology Conference 4:00 Daily Surgical Pathology QC Conference Friday: 7:30 Resident meeting or Lab Management 8:00 Cytology 4:00 Daily Surgical Pathology QC Conference Residents are notified via email about Pathology Grand Rounds visiting guests or local speakers. These are usually held Thursdays at 11:30 or 12. Various laboratory administration teleconferences are also offered throughout the year. Daily Schedule The daily schedule varies depending on rotation; however, work hours are very reasonable and end at 5:00-5:30 PM or 6:30 PM when grossing. Surgical Pathology The main surgical pathology rotation uses a 3-day cycle of frozen section, gross dissection, and sign-out. Other hospital sites, such as the VA Medical Center and Wishard Hospital, use a 2-day cycle with two residents alternating between gross dissection and sign-out. There is an associated Pathologist Assistant training program and the staff PAs are excellent teachers and an invaluable resource in the gross room. The daily 4:00 PM Surgical Pathology QC Conference is another excellent learning experience and is run by excellent teaching faculty, commonly Dr. Thomas Ulbright. Clinical Microbiology Fellowship One position each year. Cytopathology Fellowship There are 3 cytopathology positions each year. Dermatopathology Fellowship There are two dermatopathology positions, one funded and one currently not funded. The funded position has typically gone to an internal pathology resident. Forensic Pathology Fellowship 1 position each year. Genitourinary Pathology Fellowship The Genitourinary (GU) Pathology Fellowship program currently offers one position each year and accepted its first official fellow for the 2009-2010 year. The fellow operates on a dedicated GU Pathology service, which includes a high volume of testis, urinary bladder, prostate, and kidney specimens, both in-house cases and consultation cases. The teaching faculty members are excellent and all spend a great deal of one-on-one time with both the fellow and residents. Many faculty members are well-known experts and include: Dr. Liang Cheng (Fellowship Director) Dr. John Eble (Chairman, Dept. of Pathology) Dr. David Grignon (Vice-Chairman, Clinical Programs) Dr. Thomas Ulbright (Director, Anatomic Pathology) Dr. Mohammed Idrees and Dr. Helen Michael Two months of protected research time are available to the fellow. Each month, residents are assigned to the GU sign-out service for approximately 6 days, at which time the resident is often responsible for the in-house component of the cases. Hematopathology Fellowship Two positions are available each year. Neuropathology Fellowship Two positions are offered and are staggered a year apart since it's a 2-year fellowship. Surgical Pathology Fellowship One position each year.